Homework Help
by Mithua
Summary: Harry is stressed with all the work being put on him. He's up yet again at night studying, until Hermione pays him a visit...Please R/R! *Finished*


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co belongs to the wonderful writer, J K Rowling. 

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm here with an H/H after god knows how long! Aren't you all happy! I got tired of thinking up the next part for my epic story, so I decided to write a ficlit. So, I hope you all like! Please review! 

_Gary__, aren't you lucky! I promise you an H/H, but this wasn't actually the one I was so excited to tell you about! Now you're getting two H/H fics, you're too lucky for your own good! So my friend, this story is dedicated for you, for being there to read my fics from the very start._

***

Homework Help.

By Mithua.

Harry sighed in a frustrated manner and ran his hand through his unruly black hair. Chewing on the tip of his quill, Harry started to think of how to word his essay. Snape had been ruthless upon the 5th year Potions class and made them write down an essay for the twelve uses of dragon's blood and to research one complex potion which used dragon's blood. It needed to be perfect, because their final examination would be to make that complex potion. 

It was particularly tough on Harry. He had been appointed the position of Quidditch Team Captain, and also had been made a prefect. Practice occurred four times a week, (as their next match was against Slythering in a fortnight), and prefects meeting went by at thrice a week. Teachers had given a lot more homework since their O.W.L's were this year, so any spare time Harry had, he spent studying. With Voldemort gaining power, Harry received constant news from Sirius. Seeing as he was in much danger, Harry lent him the invisibility cloak, as Sirius was in much dire need of that than Harry. Another thing that bothered Harry a lot, were his disturbing dreams, about Voldemort, so this was the reason, that Harry sat alone in the Common Room, at 3.15am in the morning, doing a Potion's essay due in two days. 

Harry turned the pages in his book and compared them to notes he had taken in class. He frowned a little as blotches of potion marred the pages of his book. 'Malfoy…the git.' Harry thought as he tried to see through the stains in his book. As Harry turned the next page, he was shocked to see writing all over it, and drawn pictures of Hermione, Ron and himself. Anger welled up inside of him as he saw a picture of Hermione, with a cut. Instead of blood, mud had replaced it. Harry slammed his book closed. 'That Malfoy…was just sick.' Harry thought. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. This was just too much stress.

"Harry?" came a voice from the top of a stair case. Harry looked up and saw Hermione watching him curiously.

"Are you alight?" she asked worriedly. Harry gave her a small wry smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to finish some homework." Harry replied, trying to sound as unstressed as possible. 

"At this hour? I don't even do that Harry!" she said trying to lighten the mood and headed downstairs to sit next to him. Harry smiled at her.

"So, seeing as I'm up, anything I could help you with?" Hermione asked trying to be helpful.

"I wouldn't mind. Seeing as it is Potions." Harry replied.

"Alright. Dragon's Blood is a very interesting topic. Even though Snape makes it sound horrid, it is actually quite a read," Hermione said picking up Harry's book.

"Hermione, don't open…" Harry started, but he was too late. Hermione's eyes went as cold as steels as she saw the pictures drawn inside of it. Harry looked at her cautiously. Hermione had most definitely seen the mudblood picture.

"Malfoy…that moron! How could he do this to you?!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Huh?" Harry hadn't expected that reply. He thought she'd be hurt more with the pictures of her.

"Harry! He's sick at mind with all these pictures of you and Ron. And he's ruined you're book!" Hermione started.

"But Hermione! He drew pictures of you too, a lot more that me and Ron," Harry told her.

"Oh those were nothing to me! I don't care about those!" Hermione replied carelessly. Harry looked totally bemused. She gave a small smile.

"Malfoy insults me, that's something, but he insults my friends, that's just going too far!" Hermione confirmed. Harry gazed at her, typical Hermione. Caring more about the welfare of her friends rather than seeing if she herself is ok.

"Right, I'll go get my book." Hermione said and rushed into the girl's dorm. Appearing again within a few seconds ready and set to work.

"Ok, let's get to work. The sooner we finish this, the less there will be for you to do," Hermione said. She perched her book up and started to help Harry sort out his notes. Harry was very grateful, as, Hermione could translate the most complicated and comprehensive of books. 

Hermione watched Harry as wrote out his essay. She noticed how he always brushed back his hair with his right hand, and he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his left hand. When he frowned, he'd chew on the tip of his quill. And under his jet-black hair, his scar blended in with his skin. His green eyes looked in on his essay in concentration and sparkled when he finally understood something. The flame of the fires would reflect on his glasses, and would make him look somewhat mysterious.

This was the third time this week she had seen Harry up all night studying.  She knew this time was stressful for him. With the threat of Voldemort around him, Sirius's safety, Quidditch matches and O.W.L's, it was a wonder that Harry could stand up straight in the morning. He had also been skipping meals, and he had become incredibly thin. 

"Harry, stay here, I'm going to get something." She said and rushed up to her dorm.

"I hope it isn't more information, I've nearly finished and I'm already 3 inches over the required limit!" Harry said well naturedly.

Hermione returned with a slab of Honeydukes Chocolate at hand. She broke it into pieces and gave them to Harry. He raised his brow.

"You don't seem to eat nowadays. Don't think I haven't notices, the Gryffindor table is very empty without your presence," Hermione told him. Harry looked at her slightly surprised but ate the chocolate.

"And those bags that Ron and I see under your eyes nearly every morning aren't the greatest. You look better when you have a good night's sleep." Hermione continued. 

"I'm sorry Herm. It's just that I'm so busy that I hardly have time to come to dinner. And, this might sound silly, but I have nightmares. They haunt me. It's horrible to be reminded of the final of the Triwizard Tournament every night." Harry replied sadly.

"It's not silly Harry. I know that you are handling this year a lot better than I would have if I had been in your position. You're very brave Harry, and I respect you a lot." Hermione told him. Harry looked slightly shocked and he was even more surprised when Hermione hugged him in a comforting manner. They pulled back after a while.

"Now, finish your essay and chocolate." Hermione said smiling at him.

Harry continued to write his essay, but at the corner of his eyes, he observed Hermione. Her bushy hair was in a low ponytail and her hazel eyes shone brightly compared to the room. She munched on some of the chocolate herself. 

Soon enough, the essay was finished. And with 8 inches over the maximum limit! Hermione helped Harry pack away his things. After they finished he turned to her.

"Thanks so much Herm. You're a life saver." Harry smiled down at her. He was slightly startled at the slight blush that tinged her cheeks.

"No problem Harry, anytime." She replied. The silence enveloped them as the just stood their, looking at each other. Then, gradually, their lips met in a timid kiss. As the separated, they looked slightly shocked by their actions.

"Harry…I'm...sor…" Hermione started.

"Don't say you're sorry Hermione… because I know I'm not." Harry interrupted her. Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

Harry kissed her again, and this time, Hermione found herself leaning towards him. They were bolder with this kiss and at that moment, they just wanted time to stop. It was a sweet kiss and could have melted the coldest hearts. They parted, both lips reddened, and blushed plaguing their features. They smiled at each other.

And after that night, Harry had no more night mares.

***

A/N: So, how was that? You like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, I tried to make them stay as true to their character in the book! So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review…because reviews are what make the world go round!


End file.
